


锤与凿

by ThirteenKKL



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 抚慰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenKKL/pseuds/ThirteenKKL
Summary: 不是本人雕塑就是不可塑之可塑。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 10





	锤与凿

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有任何想法请留下kudos或评论（游客也可以评论！）  
> 或lofter红心蓝手评论，这真的对我很重要！！谢谢！！（土下座）

无形无声之锤落下，凿尖在黑暗中掀起响彻宇宙的巨响。

从某一天，某一时刻开始，这一意象便占据了他潜意识的每一个角落，在每一处阴影里注视着他，折磨着他。曾经有一个雕塑家，住在离他柏林墙下逼仄的老家三个街区之外——这是五岁的他听他父亲说的，实际上他根本没见过那个人，也不知道他是否存在。在他父亲的叙述中，那个人踩到了一个地雷，“嘭”地一声死了，如同一张纸或者他父亲的叙述本身一般轻薄无力。

又一声巨响。那会让他联想到地雷或者手榴弹爆炸的声音，他曾经想把这简单地理解为某种炮弹休克症的变体，以来减轻这意象真实含义的压力。他失败了。无疑，那就是锤与凿的碰撞，如此清晰却又晦涩，留下恐惧的刻痕。

恐惧。在过去的某一时刻，他曾是如此无所畏惧之人，游走在强盗、赌鬼与条子之间，在不同的自我与不同的世界间变化。间谍工作在那时给了他一种隐秘的快感，在暴力和贪婪织成的网中，他就是那个编织者，那个蛛后……那个手持锤与凿的工匠。但很快，在快感中他发现真实的自己已然模糊，恐惧便随之而来了。

诚然，人是一切的主宰与塑造者，宇宙尽管无限，但在人的眼中，视网膜上的每一个细胞都反映着三千亿个银河。无限没有任何值得恐惧的……但人的眼睛看不到自己。光是这样想想，便足以让他如同五岁时那样蜷缩哭泣了。

凿尖划过石头表面的巨响第三次鸣起。卡尔·荣格说，宗教是人的集体潜意识，其中潜藏着超越一切阻隔的思想原型。没错，在所有的传说中，人都是被“塑造”的，不一定是用锤子和凿，但总归是被塑造的。那雕刻了太阳与星辰的手，也雕刻了他，而那手无疑是残暴的，从他诞生之时起，一切就都被阻断与决定了——他注定不了解自身，注定迷失，迷失，迷失。在那之前的一切都不过镜中幻象罢了，逐渐地，他所能品尝到的一切，只剩恐惧。

第四次巨响。

一只手搭在他的肩上，让他从混乱的梦境中脱身。在眼泪的遮盖中，他看到的是他的恋人，跪在床边抚摸着他。

“你……为什么……在这里？”这样的开场白显得有些多余了。

“哈，你尖叫的声音就像母猪在生产。你不想让他们在你的报告上多记两笔，对吧？所以我来了。”

他没有回答，让房间陷入了沉默。他赤裸的恋人站起身，透过窗外的月光，他能看到他的肌肉弧线，以及它们在运动时微妙的相互作用，冷峻而充斥着原始的欲望。“又做那些梦了，是吗？”

“……没错。”

“还记得我怎么对你说的吗？”

“没错，我记得。但是……再说一遍。求你了。”

没有任何预兆，他的恋人猛地压在了他的身上。空气从他的肺中猛烈挤出，随之填充进来的是活着的实感。

“你跳过了最重要的一步，应该先由我说‘来求我’，然后你才能乞求我。为什么你总是……”

“求你了。”

他听到他的恋人轻叹了一口气。

“这里没有神，没有塑造者，也没有锤子与凿。”

“我们都不过是粗劣的顽石，等待着被对方塑形。只要我们互相注视着，宇宙中就没有任何值得恐惧的事物。”

他们做爱直到天明。在那期间，他似乎又断断续续地昏睡过去几次，但不再有梦。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有任何想法请留下kudos或评论（游客也可以评论！）  
> 或lofter红心蓝手评论，这真的对我很重要！！谢谢！！（土下座）


End file.
